Money depositing/dispensing handling systems that deposit and dispense banknotes and coins mechanically and automatically are introduced into windows of financial institutions and transportation facilities and into cash desks of supermarkets, convenience stores and the like. In these money depositing/dispensing handling systems, banknote handling devices are used to deposit and dispense banknotes. These banknote handling devices include: for example, a banknote depositing/dispensing machine (see patent document 1) that is placed behind a counter of a financial institution and with which a teller deposits and dispenses cash; and a banknote handling device (see patent document 2) that is connected to a POS (point of sale) register or the like in a supermarket and that automatically dispenses change. In addition to the devices disclosed in these patent documents, there are banknote dispensing machines that only dispense banknotes.
Among these banknote handling devices, the devices that deposit and dispense banknotes are provided with a banknote storing portion for feeding and storing banknotes. There are various types of methods in which the banknote storing portion stores banknotes. These storing methods include a stack method in which a stack of banknotes is fed or stored and a winding method in which banknotes are sandwiched between two tapes and wound around a rotary drum (see patent document 3).
In the money depositing/dispensing system incorporating such a banknote handling device that is introduced with it being kept in mind that a robber forcibly enters to require money, a system is employed in which, if money is required like this, the highest priority is given to human life. As one such system in which the highest priority is given to human life, a system is utilized in which banknotes whose serial numbers or the like is previously recorded are prepared as bait banknotes (hereinafter referred to as “bait money”) serving as emergency banknotes and in which, if money is required, the bait money is given so that the highest priority is given to human life and a criminal is pursued.
As a device in which such a bait money system is utilized, a POS (point of sale) resister is proposed that is provided with a clip connected to an alarm switch and that is used with the bait money held by the clip (see patent document 4). In this POS register, when the bait money held by the clip is removed from a dispensing tray, the switch connected to the clip is turned on, and thus an alarm is activated.
There is also a device in which the bait money system is utilized in the above-described banknote handling device. In this device, bait money is stored in one of banknote storing portions for storing banknotes that are deposited and dispensed, and, in case of the emergency described above, the bait money is dispensed as emergency banknotes. In such a banknote handling device, information such as serial numbers with which banknotes serving as bait money can be identified is previously recorded, and the banknotes for which this information is recorded are stored in a specific banknote storing portion.    Patent document 1: JP-A-2004-145600    Patent document 2: JP-A-2005-70899    Patent document 3: JP-A-2006-260078    Patent document 4: U.S. Pat. No. 5,440,107